Un gracioso dilema resuelto en Howgarts
by Estrella de Malfoy
Summary: Hay una pregunta que no deja dormir a los personajes de la querida Jotaká, ¿Quién fue primero, el huevo o la gallina? Lean y rían un rato.


Hola a todo Fanfiction, los saludo con la alegría de siempre, deseando arrancarles hoy una sonrisa y agradeciendo su presencia. Ah, una cosa, no se pierdan mis otros fics de humor para los que no los han leído, les prometo que no se aburrirán con ellos, ya sumo algunas historias en total, tengo un Dramione y un Drastoria también, para los que gusten.

Gracias y Besos desde México.

* * *

Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a ésta su casa para discutir un tema que últimamente trae de cabeza a toda la comunidad mágica de Rowling, sí, un tópico que no los deja dormir y hoy, gran parte del elenco de Harry Potter (Perdón, Señor Tenebroso, para usted Jarry Popote), se han dado cita aquí, en Howgarts para discutir a profundidad y darnos su punto de vista muy particular. Empecemos:

Estimados personajes de J.K. Rowling, es para mí un honor…

-Estrella, déjate de introducciones y al grano, que tengo prisa por destruir a Potter de pacotilla.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Voldemort, que no estoy solo.

-Ya lo sé cargas siempre con tus amiguitos esos…

-¡Silencio!, Tom, Harry, se comportan o de inmediato los borro de los libros, al fin ya los terminé de escribir y sólo falta por estrenarse una película.

-No, J.K., no te enojes, es que Voldemort me provoca.

-¡Ay sí!, ahora soy yo, chamaco miedoso.

-Dije que a callar y esperen que Estrella les pregunte.

-Gracias, Sra. Rowling, es un placer conocerla.

-El gusto es mío, linda, así que continúa por favor. ¿Esto es para Fanfiction, verdad?

-Claro, su majestad, ¿para qué otra página si no?

-Bien, entonces un saludo cariñoso para todos tus lectores de mi parte.

-Gracias de verdad su alteza Rowling, ¿puedo continuar?

-¡Adelante, adelante!

Bien, ahora sí, la pregunta del millón: ¿**Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?**

**Harry Potter:** No lo sé, pero lo que sí estoy seguro es que Voldemort está usándolos a ambos para sus planes de hacer un nuevo horrocrux, ¡hay que detenerlo!

**Hermione Granger:** Pues yo leí en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca que para que haya una gallina, primero debe haber un huevo, ¿o era al revés? -se queda pensativa, Mmmhhh, sí eso era y después blah... blah... blah

-Sí, señorita Granger al rato regresamos con usted,

**Hermione:** Bla, bla, bla…. (ella sigue su monólogo).

**Ronald Weasley:** ¿Y porque se supone que yo tendría que saberlo?

-Tienes razón Ron, mi error por preguntarte.

**Lavender Brown:** ¡Cierto, ni Won- Won ni yo vamos a contestar eso!

-Lavender, sabía que tu cerebro no daba para esto.

**Ginny Weasley**: El huevo podría ser, ya que se parece a la snitch dorada que….

-No tiene nada que ver con el Quidditch, pelirroja, pero gracias de todos modos por dar tu opinión.

**Katty Bell:** ¿El huevo o la gallina no estarán embrujados para acabar con Dumbledore?

-No Katty, ésta vez no, no hay hechizos de por medio.

**Horace Slughorn:** Si la gallina o el huevo fueran estudiantes brillantes los invitaría a mi club de eminencias.

-Gracias, profesor, pero la gallina es un animal, así que no estudia.

**Argus Filcht: **Yo sólo busco a la Señora Norris para que no se coma a esa sucia gallina que ronda a deshoras por los pasillos del colegio.

-¡Nooo mi gallina!, uff, ya, está a salvo, menos mal. Continuamos…

**Cedric Diggory:** No lo sé, pero aquí traigo un botón de apoyo a la gallina y al huevo como campeones de Howgarts

-Ay Cedric, bueno, a lo que sigue.

**Bellatrix Lestrange: **Lo que mi Señor Tenebroso disponga que fue primero, él siempre tiene la razón.

-OK, Bella, tienes razón.

**Hermione:** bla, bla, porque bla, bla, bla...

-Esto va para largo.

**Colagusano:** ¡Es cierto, mi Amo lo sabe todo! Sólo soy su humilde servidor oscuro, el más leal, el más…

-Suficiente, Colagusano, estás de más aquí.

**Madame Hooch:** Lo único que yo sé, Estrella, es que ambos, tu gallina y su huevo estorban en mi campo de Quiddittch.

-Disculpe, Madame, ya los retiro de ahí.

**Madame Malkin**: ¿La gallina o el huevo no necesitan una túnica?, Tengo amplia variedad de precios y de modelos en mi tienda, Estrella.

-Gracias, Malkin, pero no, en otra ocasión será.

**Fillius Flitwick:** ¿La gallina sabe cantar? ¡Podría integrarse al coro de Howgarts!

-Mmmm, no, Profesor, los que cantan son los gallos pero gracias de todas maneras.

**Hagrid:** Para saber eso, se necesita la ayuda de mi dragón Norberto, esperen que voy por él (se marcha).

-No, Hagrid, ¡Espera!

**Albus Dumbledore:** Si la gallina pone el huevo es porque ella a su vez vino de uno y todo eso es obra del amor.

-De acuerdo, profesor Dumbledore, como usted diga

**Neville Longbottom:** En serio... no lo recuerdo pero... algo me dice que lo sabia...

-¡Qué novedad, Longbottom!

**Arthur Weasley:** ¿Gallina, ¿huevo?, ¡adoro los animales muggles!

-Ajá, pero, ¿alguna respuesta? ¿No?, me lo esperaba.

**Hermione:** Y además, bla, bla, bla……

-¡Oh, no!

**Molly Weasley**: ¿Esa gallina ya comió o me la llevo a la Madriguera para alimentarla?

-Ya, ya comió Molly, no es necesario que te molestes.

**Rita Skeeter:** ¡Tengo que hacer un reportaje completo sobre esto!

-¡Rita, espera, antes necesito una respuesta tuya!, bueno, ya se fue, ni modo…

**Profesora Trelawney**: Espere a que abra mi ojo interior y le doy la respuesta.

-Pues ya estuvo que aquí me quedé, jaja

**Oliver Wood:** ¡No me importa quién fue primero, sólo vengo a decirle a Harry que las practicas de quidditch son a esta hora y si queremos ganar la copa debemos practicar!

-Oliver, déjanos en paz.

**Crabbe y Goyle**: ...¿¿ah??

-Esperaba algo así de ustedes, niños. Tranquilos, que se les sobrecalienta el cerebro, si lo tienen, claro.

**Cho Chang:** No lo sé, a mí sólo me importa Cedric, ¡buaaa!

-A llorar a otra parte, mala imitación de anime japonés.

**Luna Lovegood:** Primero fueron los torposolos porque son invisibles y siempre han estado ahí.

-O los thestrals, Luna, nunca se sabe, linda.

**Fleur Delacour**. Ni si quiega sé pgonunciag gagina, ahoga sabeg quién fue pgimego ¡Es imposible!

-No entendí bien, nena, pero si tú lo dices…

**Dobby: L**o que sus amos decidan que fue primero, ni la gallina ni el huevo se pueden rebelar contra él ¡Gallina mala!, ¡Huevo malo! (se golpea)

-¡No, Dobby, no te golpees!

**Kreacher.** No respondo preguntas de sangres sucias como usted. Si mi ama supiera lo que está pasando aquí…

-Eres un grosero, te acusaré con Draco.

**Kreacher:** -¡No señorita, le respondo lo que sea, no me acuse!

**Dooby:** ¡Kreacher malo, Kreacher malo! (se golpea de Nuevo)

-¡Basta, Dooby!, ya no te hagas daño.

**Draco Malfoy:** ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a Estrella, tarado elfo envejecido?, ¡Ahora sufrirás la potencia de mi varita, Kreacher!, "Depulso" , Y tú, Dooby ¿Qué esperas para ayudarle a sostener a mi niña su microfonito? Ella es muy delicada y se cansa de sostenerlo todo el tiempo en sus manitas.

**Dooby:** -Ya le ayudo, lo que usted desee, amo Draco.

**Draco**: Estrella, no puedo pensar contigo cerca de mí, linda, mejor ve y le preguntas de nuevo a esa sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger. Yo prefiero admirarte.

-Draco, me sonrojas

**Draco:** Es que estoy trastornado por ti.

**Lord Voldemort:** A ver si se dejan de romances y continuamos, Estrella

-Sí Mi Lord, ya voy. Te veo al rato, Draco

**Draco**: Espero impaciente, linda.

**Hermione:** Eso precisamente es lo que ahora estoy contestando, hurón, decía que bla, bla, bla….

**-Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy**: No hagas caso de preguntas Muggles, querida, vámonos de aquí.

-Suegra, suegro, esperen, snif, ya se fueron.

**Pansy Parkinson:** Si Draco no contesta, yo tampoco.

-Niña, Draco no será para ti nunca. Piensa por ti misma de una buena vez.

**Sirius Black:** La gallina fue primero, porque no me queda duda de que no es una gallina, sino Voldemort, que siempre quiso ser animago ¡Atrápenlo ahora, antes de que se escape!

-No te traumes Sirius, no es ningún animago, te lo aseguro.

**Gilderoy Lockhart**: Recuerdo la vez en que yo investigé algo similar a eso, toda mi odisea y respuestas están escritas en "Yo, la gallina y el huevo", disponible ya en el Callejón Diagon, no compren copias piratas.

-Sí como no, Gilderoy, ahora mismo corro a comprarlo, jaja

**Basilisco y Naginni:** sssssss, sssssssssssss, ssssssssssss

-No hablo pársel, lo siento, mi Lord ya no me enseña, así que ya no puedo traducirles, pero disculpen, queridos lectores, es que si no les preguntaba se sentían excluídos del tema, jeje

**Pomona Sprout**: No lo sé, pero lo sabremos con la poción de mandrágora que estoy preparando.

-¿Y cuándo estará lista Profesora Sprout?, no puedo esperar demasiado.

**Nymphadora Tonks:** Espera a que me cambie de color el cabello para poder decírtelo a ciencia cierta.

-Nymphadora, no tiene nada que ver con tu cabello rosa chicle, yo me voy.

**Profesor Quirrell**: ¿cu- cu- cu- cuál ga-ga-lli-llina, cu-cu-cuál hu-hu-evo?

-Ay no, cuando se le quite lo tartamudo regreso, o sea nunca.

**Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody**: ¿Esa dichosa gallina no será un mortífago con poción multijugos, cierto? ¿Qué clase de pregunta encubierta es esa? ¡Vigilancia permanente!

-No, no es Barty Crouch, Alastor, no tengas miedo.

**Percy Weasley:** ¡Estoy demasiado ocupado en el Ministerio como para responder ese tipo de preguntas, y tampoco te permito que me las hagas!

-Percival, dejemos esto por la paz..

**Dolores Umbridge:** Ejem, ejem, Señorita, al formular éste tipo de preguntas, usted ha infringido el decreto del Ministerio N°17486345 del uso no permitido de preguntas retóricas, ¿Usted sabe quién soy yo?, además, tanto el huevo como esa gallina incumplen con el reglamento de…

-Ya entendí, Dolores, no te exaltes, ahora mismo voy al Ministerio a arreglar todo.

**Madame Pomfrey: **¿Y se puede saber qué hace esa gallina fuera de su corral muggle?, le puede suceder un accidente, además, ¿Qué pasa si alguien rompe el huevo? mejor regreso a la enfermería para esperarlos ahí.

-Espere, Madame, por favor, ¡Merlín, otra que se me va!

-**Irma Pince**: No te preocupes, Estrella, espera que voy corriendo a la Biblioteca para consultarlo.

-¡No, permanezca en su lugar, por favor!

**Dudley Dursley:** ¿Quién dijo huevos?, se me antojan unos con tocino, Mamá.

-No me extraña, estómago con patas, corre a comer que no me sirves para nada.

**Hermione:** Ya me enredé, mejor empiezo de nuevo, veamos: bla, bla, bla…

-Por piedad, Granger, para con eso ya.

**Remus Lupin:** No, no es una gallina ni un huevo, lo que estamos observando ahora se llama boggart, y para destruirlo, lo que debes hacer es pensar en algo agradable, apuntar con la varita y decir "ridikkulus" Por cierto, ¿hoy no es luna llena?, ¡Tonks, mi poción!

-¡De prisa Nymphadora, que se convierte!, ¡Ay, demasiado tarde!, Nos vemos pronto, Lupin, cuidado con las garras.

**Víktor Krumm:** En Bulgarria no tenemos muchas gallinas, mejorr acostumbrramos comerrlas en caldos. Porr cierrto, ¿En dónde estarrá Herrmione?

-Víktor, ni al caso tu respuesta, pero está bien. Hermione está frente a tí, hablando sola.

**Minerva McGonagall**: Eso del huevo y la gallina no es para discutirse aquí, y a todo esto, ¿Por qué no están todos en clase?

-Por que esto también es importante, Minerva, tranquila, hasta J. K. está con nosotros.

**Fred y George Weasley**: ¡Eso no es un huevo y tampoco una gallina! Son Michael Corner y Terry Boot, a quienes les dimos unas grageas huevo y gallinescas, respectivamente. Disponibles desde ya en Sortilegios Weasley-

-¡Gemelos tramposos!, pero no es cierto, sí es un huevo verdadero y una gallina real.

**Severus Snape**: ¿Es una gallina o un huevo de Gryffindor? Da lo mismo, sé bien que no son Slytherins, ja, ¡50 puntos menos por estar fuera de su casa!

-De acuerdo, Severus, mientras menos puntos a Gryffindor, mejor para mí y para Draco, jaja

**Voldemort: **¡Avada Kedavra! ¡jajajajaja! ¿De qué gallina me hablas?, ¿Cuál huevo? Jajajajajaja....

-¿Por qué no me extraña, Su Majestad Tenebrosa?, ya lo esperaba de usted.

**Hermione:** Bla, bla, bla…

Señorita Granger, ya terminamos el asunto, Lord Voldemort acaba de lanzarle un Avada a la gallina y ya no hay más que hacer, señorita Granger, señorita Granger, ¡Hermione por Merlín, ya cállate!

No hay caso, reportando desde el maravilloso universo de Rowling, gracias de nuevo, J.K, por permitirme entrevistar a tus personajes.

-El placer es mío y no se pierdan la película ahora en el 2010. Un beso a todos.

- ¡Por nada del mundo!, Bien, soy Estrella de Malfoy y me despido. Ahora si me disculpan, Draco me espera. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Hermione:** Bla, bla, bla…

-Hermione estará aquí hasta mañana, Bye.


End file.
